Storm Of Love
by Ranebow-Girl
Summary: Iggy Finds himself in love with a girl named Stormie. It seems simple but the girl is Fangs little sister and he tries to keep a good eye on them.


Iggy walked down the hall looking for his girlfriend Stormie who was Fangs little sister. At first Fang hadn't liked them dating, but after a little while he thought it was good that it was Iggy and not some random guy. Stormie was sitting on the hotel bed watching football with Fang.

"Go Green bay!" Stormie shouted at the TV. Fang made an annoyed sound and Iggy guessed that he had a irritated look on his face. Iggy walked over to the bed Stormie was sitting on and smiled at her he assumed she smiled back.

"Who's winning?" Iggy asked

"Green bay!" Stormie said kind of rubbing it in Fangs face and she made a little woot woot sound. Iggy laughed at her he could hear her getting up and she walked over to the bed where Fang was sitting. She took a green bay hat and pulled it on Fangs head.

"Stormie! What the heck!" Fang said taking the hat off his head and throwing it on the ground.

"Hey! That's one of my favorite hats thank you very much Fang!" Stormie said grabbing the hat off the ground. "Iggy will you wear da pretty awesome hat?" Stormie asked in a sweet puppy voice (quite latterly she is a Gen 77 that is part wolf) Iggy could tell she was giving one of her cute little puppy faces and smiled.

"Course I will Storms." Iggy said snatching the hat and putting it on his head and smiling brightly at Stormie.

"Yay!" Stormie squealed slightly and hugged Iggy and he hugged her back and kissed her cheek. Stormie smiled and kissed him on his cheek. Fang growled slightly. "Oh Fang birds growl?" Stormie teased. Fang just rolled his eyes and stopped growling.

"I'm bored with watching football" Iggy said

"Uh Ig… you know your not really watching... your just listening" Fang said.

"Don't be mean Fang! The sound of football can get annoying but its fun to watch." Stormie said rolling her eyes at Fang. Iggy smiled and wrapped his arm around Stormie's shoulders and she wrapped her arms around his waist so they were kind of hugging. Fang just rolled his eyes ignoring them and flipped through a few channels.

"Can we just not watch TV?" Star asked from the corner making everyone but Iggy jump.

"When did you get here?" Fang asked.

"I don't know…. A while ago I guess." Star said shrugging.

"She was there when I got here." Iggy said only half paying attention to there conversation. Stormie laid her head on Iggy's chest. Iggy gently rubbed her shoulder and Stormie smiled.

"I'm bored. " Stormie said randomly standing up making Iggy's arm fall off her shoulder and she caught it and was holding Iggy's hand. Iggy smiled and stood up.

"I have an idea" Iggy said taking Stormie's other hand. Stormie didn't reply just stared at Iggy until her replied. "Follow me" Iggy said letting one of Stormie's hands drop and pulled her along with the other.

"What are we doing Ig?" Stormie said as Iggy dragged her outside. Iggy just smiled brighter. "Ig seriously! What the heck are we doing?" Stormie said flatly.

"We are flying" Iggy said with a sigh. "You ruined the surprise." Iggy said and pulled Stormie over to an open piece of grass.

"Oh my god Ig can you carry us both?" Stormie said sounding slightly scared. Iggy just shrugged and wrapped his arms around her his hands brushing her bushy gray and white wolf tail. Stormie snorted as a form of laugh because her tail was tickleish. Iggy tightened his grip on Stormie so they where very close and then extended his fifteen foot pale wings. Stormie gasped at the amazing beauty of his wings. With a few strong flaps they where off the ground and hovering a few feet. As Iggy flapped more they got higher and higher and until they were about a hundred feet Stormie was looking down at the ground and she was very stiff.

"It's all right Storm… I won't drop you." Iggy said and Stormie nodded. Iggy grabbed her under the legs so he was holding her by her legs and back. Iggy froze when he felt soft lips brush his own. Stormie screeched as Iggy's wings stopped flapping and they fell a few feet. "Sorry!" Iggy shouted. "You just startled me" he said.

"Sorry I didn't know I wasn't supposed to kiss you." Stormie said.

"No! It's just… Wasn't expecting it." Iggy said a little harsher then he meant. He could feel Stormie's soft hair brushing his arm. Her hair smelled like pool water from them swimming every night. Iggy bent his head down slightly and gently kissed Stormie and she kissed him back. "I love you Stormie" Iggy said as there kiss broke.

"I love you to Iggy." Stormie said gently kissing his cheek. Iggy was starting to get tired and he flew over to a very tall tree and set Stormie down on a thick branch then sat down beside her. Iggy grabbed Stormie's soft hand and gently stoked his thumb over the back of her hand. Iggy threw one of his legs over the tree branch and scooted Stormie closer to him. He wrapped his leg on the other side of Stormie. Iggy kissed Stormie a little harder and she pushed back too. They stayed kissing for a while Iggy lightly rubbed Stormie's back. They broke apart breathless, Iggy looked up and froze. Stormie glanced up and saw Fang sitting a few branched below.

"Having fun there?" Fang said a strange tone in his voice. Iggy dropped his leg from around Stormie and then pulled it back up on the branch.

"Fang! What the heck are you doing! You don't need to follow me where ever I go! Ugh!" Stormie snapped. Fang shrugged.

"I know but I need to keep and eye on you." Fang said with a smirk.

"Fang would I really try anything that bad?" Iggy said glaring at Fang.

"Who knows?" Fang said with a shrug. Iggy hugged Stormie and pulled her onto his lap. He spread his wings slightly and jumped out of the tree. Iggy snapped out his wings out as soon as they where out of the tree.

"Where are we going Ig?" Stormie asked Iggy. Stormie's trench coat fell around her exposing a few guns and knives.

"Uh… I don't know away from your brother I guess, Stormie what's with you and the gun?"

"I don't know I just like them I guess… They make me feel safe." Stormie said smiling. Iggy laughed slightly and held Stormie tighter.

"You don't need to worry about safety Stormie… I'll always be there to protect you." Iggy said kissing Stormie's forehead lightly. Stormie smiled and wrapped her arms around Iggy. As they flew they ended up at a small lake and Iggy landed feeling slightly tired. He realized Stormie was asleep in his arms. He sat down leaning against a tree his coat wrapped around Stormie like a blanket. He stroked her hair and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
